kingdomthegamefandomcom-20200223-history
Pikeman
A pikeman in Europe, like a ninja in Shogun, is a temporary military and productive subject. He fishes on the riverside during the day and helps defending the walls at night. A pikeman cannot travel with the Monarch when leaving the island. Hiring | stock = Up to 4 pikes }} The pike vendor is required to hire pikemen. This vendor requires a stone back wall surrounding his sector. There can be two of them on a Kingdom, one on each side. The first one generally appears after two stone walls have been built on each side of the town (four walls total). Whith the expansion of the Kingdom, the pike stand changes its location to be as near the outer wall as possible, always requiring a stone or iron wall behind it. A pike can be purchased there for two coins each. Up to four pikes can be waiting on the weapon stand at a time. If a villager picks up a pike, he is assigned to being a pikeman. Like knights and ninjas, a pikeman will protect the side of the town where he has been hired. Each pike can be used for fishing or stabbing greeds a limited amount of times, after which the weapon breaks and the pikeman returns to be a common villager. The fish they catch during the day more than pays for one pike, making them economical. Defending Like other military subjects at the sunset, the pikemen run to protect the outer walls on both sides. On each side, only one pikeman pierce the Greed through the wall. As long as the greedlings are there, this pikeman will stab until his pike breaks. If there are more pikemen at that side, up to three others stand waiting in a row for their time to engage, as soon as the first man's weapon deteriorates. More pikemen will be organized in groups of four men per wall: if there is too many at a wall, the rest will set up at the wall behind; if there's too many there as well, they will make a defensive line at the town center. A pikeman thrust has an area of effect damaging by one hit point many greedlings at the reach of the pike. This means that a large group tier one greedlings bunching up at the wall vanishes at the first pikeman blow. This ability fills a relevant gap left by the ballistic units (archers, catapults and ballista towers), which couldn't hit targets too close to the wall, specially the tier four tall stone wall. It appears that they are also good defenders against floaters and crown stealers thanks to their pike length. Pike durability Pikes have a durability based on the number of greedlings killed. If greeds approach sparsely, pikemen will perform multiple hits before their weapons disappear. If greedlings press against the wall in dense groups though, pikemen will kill a great number of them in a single thrust, after which the pikes break unavoidably. So, the pike durability is tied to the number of creatures killed and not to the number of thrusts performed. In any case, pikemen are not only military units. Fishing Once the bell knell rings announcing a new day, the pikemen start their profitable activity. While archers hunt deer and rabbits with their bows, pikemen use their spear to catch fish from dawn to dusk. They can do it inside or outside the walls perimeter, but never too far from the realm. They sell each fish right after catching it for one coin, and drop the coin at the fishing spot. The coins from fishing though will remain there waiting for archers or for the Monarch to gather them, because, unlike other subjects, the pikemen do not grab coins. Fish do not disappear nor diminish with the winter, and the fishing activity becomes a good source of income during this season. Appearance They wear medieval pikemen helmets, a leather/wood chest plate and wield an incredibly long pike more than twice their size made of stone or iron. Possible glitch Villagers that picked up coins previously and takes a pike will resulting coins losing since they do not store or drop coins. It is possible that the coins are erased from their inventory at the time of becoming a pikeman, since pikemen store no coins. History